Voyage dans le temps
by delenaforever15
Summary: Saison 4 . Elena est devenu un vampire. Elle a choisi Stefan jusqu'au jour où elle va trouvé un objet qui pourrais changer sa vie à tout jamais. Elle va se retrouvé dans le passé des Salvatore et va tout faire pour revenir dans le présent. Damon et Stefan de leur côté vont tout tenter pour la ramener quitte à mettre leur haine mutuelle de côté. Merci de laisser des commentaires :-)
1. Chapter 1

Contexte : Saison 4 . Elena est devenu un vampire. Elle a choisi Stefan et ne sait pas qu'elle est asservi à Damon et qu'elle la rencontré en premier. Histoire avant l'épisode 6 de la saison 4 où Stefan quitte Elena. J'ai changé quelques trucs des premiers épisodes. Elena ne sais pas encore qu'elle a rencontré Damon en premier.

Prologue

Cher Journal,

Cela fait maintenant 3 mois,2 semaines et 14 jours que je suis un vampire. Le temps me paraît filer entre les doigts. Depuis que je ne suis plus humaine je ressens les choses différemment. Lorsqu'il fait beau et que le ciel est clair tout me semble parfait voir presque irréel. Mais lorsqu'il fait un temps pluvieux et humide je me sens triste et vide. Cela fait aussi 3 mois,2 semaines et 14 jours que j'ai choisi Stefan. Avec lui je me sens en sécurité et libre de mes choix. Avec Damon j'ai l'impression de renaître et de me sentir plus vivante que jamais. Lorsqu'il est près de moi,mon corps entier s'embrase de désir et de passion dévorante. Ses yeux bleus et son regard me font chavirer à chaque fois qu'il me regarde. Quand il touche mon corps avec ses mains pleines d'assurance et de sincérités celui-ci frissonne. Pourquoi avoir choisi Stefan et non pas Damon ? C'est simple. Lorsque j' étais encore humaine,j'ai décidé de choisir le premier Salvatore que j'ai rencontré. Je ne pensais pas quand devenant vampire mes sentiments pour Damon s'amplifierait. J'ai survécu à ma transition grâce à Stefan mais aussi est surtout grâce à l'amour que Damon me porte. Je m'interdis d'avoir ce genre de sentiment pour lui car je suis avec Stefan et je l'aime mais cela met difficile. Ma transformation a été compliqué ainsi que d'apprendre à être un vampire. Mon corps de double Petrova rejette le sang animalier et les poches de sang ont un goût immonde. Damon m'a aidé en me donnant de son sang ce qui est un acte important et personnel pour un vampire,surtout pour Stefan qui l'a très mal pris. Mais même le sang de Damon mon corps de jeune vampire le rejette. J'ai donc dût apprendre à me nourrir à la source, ce qui est très difficile pour moi mais si je veux vivre je n'ai pas le choix. Damon m'a appris et soutenu comme personne d'autre ne l'aurais fait ,pas même Stefan puisque pour lui se nourrir de sang humain est une vrai torture. Je ne veux pas qu'il redevienne l'éventreur. Pas après tout ce que l'on traversé avec Damon pour le ramener et pour que Stefan retrouve son humanité. Il est arrivé dans ma vie juste au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'amour. Ce fût le premier des Salvatore dans ma vie,nous avons traversés tant d'épreuves ensemble toutes aussi dures et éprouvantes les unes que les autres. Je dois bannir mes sentiments pour Damon. Il le faut,pour Stefan,pour moi et en particulier pour Damon. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi et de mon égoïsme à aimer deux hommes totalement différent. C'est pour cela que je dois le dire les yeux dans les yeux à Damon. Il doit me laisser vivre même si je sais que cela sera pénible pour lui comme pour moi. Je ne sais pas si il connaît les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Il a le droit d'être heureux et d'aimer quelqu'un qui saura lui rendre son amour comme moi avec Stefan. Mes mains tremblent et mes yeux pleurent des larmes de tristesse au moment où j'écris ses lignes mais tout ceci est la vérité et je dois l'accepter. Damon est resté pour m'aider mais il a fait une promesses à Stefan et il doit partir de Mystic Falls. Je vais le laisser s'en aller même si cela me fait de la peine. Mes pensées doivent rester secrètes car je sais que si j'en parle à Stefan il sera triste et en colère,même si nous nous sommes jurés d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre. C'est pour cette raison que je t'en parle à toi cher journal car j'avais besoin d'extérioriser mes pensées et mes sentiments. Je ne dit pas que je regrette mon choix mais simplement que dorénavant j'ai compris que mes sentiments pour Damon sont plus que de l'amitié. Oui je l'aime cependant je ne ferrais pas machine arrière car je suis amoureuse de Stefan et que je l'ai choisi lui et personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas dire à Damon que je l'aime pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Peut être que si je l'avais rencontré en premier mon choix aurait été tout autre. Voilà ma vie depuis que je suis une créature, un prédateur. Elle est compliquée mais c'est ma vie et je ne la changerais pour rien au monde car j'ai des amis extraordinaires et un petit ami que j'aime.

Chapitre 1

Point de vue d'Elena

Les jours passent et j'arrive de mieux en mieux à accepter mon statut de vampire. J'ai dût traverser des épreuves notamment pour apprendre à me nourrir sur les humains. Cela a été difficile et éprouvant , quand j'étais humaine je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'une autre personne souffre à cause de moi et là je dois me nourrir d'eux. J'ai la sensation que je n'arriverais pas à m'arrêter à chaque fois que je dois sucer le sang à humain mais j'y arrive plus facilement maintenant. Sa sera toujours dur de résister à la tentation mais je sais que je peux me contrôler dorénavant. Il le faut,je ne veux pas devenir comme Katherine, un vampire égoïste qui souhaite le malheur de tous les humains. Je ne désir pas non plus devenir comme Stefan un éventreur. Je veux conserver une partie humaine même si je suis un monstre. Je sais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais si je tuais une personne innocente. Je veux rester l'Elena que tout le monde connaît pour mon frère surtout. Je suis la seule famille qui lui reste. Damon est toujours là avec nous à Mystic Falls. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il reste ici mais cela me conviens. Sans lui mon bonheur ne serais pas parfait. Je vais passer mon diplôme de fin d'année et j'angoisse à l'idée d'aller à l'université et de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Les rayons chauds du soleil traversent les rideaux de ma chambre et viennent lécher mes jambes. Ce matin je me lève de bonne humeur prête à affronter la journée qui commence. Je saute de mon lit et je me dirige vers la salle de bain, me douche puis j'enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main c'est à dire une jupe bouffante crème,un débardeur bleu nuit et des sandales noires. Je me fait une queue de cheval puis décide de descendre voir mon frère.

Je descend sur la pointe des pieds à la cuisine. Je vois Jérémy il est déjà prêt à partir au lycée. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit vers lui et dit :

-Joyeux anniversaire Jérémy !

-Tu m'a fait une de ses peurs Elena !

-Je sais c'était le but lui dis-je en souriant.

-Merci quand même sœurette me répond-il en me prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je n'ai pas vu mon frère grandir. Il est devenu un homme maintenant et je suis fière de lui. Je me dégage de son étreinte.

-Pourquoi tu pleurs Elena ?

-Je suis juste fière de toi Jérémy lui dis-je en retenant mes larmes. Alors sa fait quoi d'avoir un an de plus ?

-Pas grand chose me répond-il en me tendant un café bien chaud.

-Merci. Jérémy sa te dirais de fêter ton anniversaire avec tout nos amis ? Lui dis je en m'installant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

-Oui sa pourrais être cool. Je vais les prévenir. On fait sa à la maison j'ai pas envie d'une trop grande fête.

-C'est toi qui voit. Je vais faire les courses et préparer la fête. Toi tu ne fais rien,tu es le roi de la journée ! Bon j'y vais je dois aller voir Stefan et après j'irais avec Caroline acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour ta fête. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très enthousiaste .

Je me dirige vers la porte de l'entrée et Jérémy me dit :

-Elena !

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Jérémy.

-Dit à Caroline que je veux un petit comité et pas tout Mystic Falls à ma fête.

-Je lui dirais promis lui répondis je sourire aux lèvres.

Hier j'ai reçu un appel un peu mystérieux de Stefan me disant qu'il voulait me voir aujourd'hui. Je me demande pourquoi il veux me voir mais j'ai décidé d' aller ce matin au manoir des Salvatore pour éclaircir ce mystère. C'est donc confiante et déterminée que je monte en voiture en direction de chez Stefan.

J'arrive après dix minutes de route devant le manoir. Je ne vois pas la porsche rouge de Stefan mais décide quand même d'entrer. J'ai à peine le temps de frapper à l'imposante porte que Damon m'ouvre tout souriant et surtout torse nu avec une serviette autour de la taille. Je me demande si il n'a pas passer la nuit dernière à boire.

-Bonjour Elena que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? Me dit-il avec son regard et son sourire charmeurs.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sur me dit-il en s'écartant de l'embrasure de la porte.

J'entre dans le hall et Damon ferme la porte juste derrière moi.

-Je suis venu voir Stefan,il est là ?

Il réfléchit puis fini par me dire d'une voix sarcastique comme seul le sais faire Damon

-Non ma belle mais moi oui.

-Damon...

-On ne peux plus rire !

Je ne lui répond pas. Je suis concentré sur son torse ruisselant de gouttelettes d'eau. Il est tellement beau avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et ses yeux bleus azur. Je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais Damon est un homme plutôt bien bâti.

-Elena !

-Oui excuse moi. Tu disais je n'ai pas entendu.

-Je t'ai dit que tu peux attendre Stefan dans sa chambre.

-Oui je vais faire sa.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a remarqué que je le contemplait et sa n'a pas l'air de le déranger bien au contraire. J'ai la sensation que depuis que j'ai fais mon choix Damon tente par tous les moyens de me faire regretter mon choix. Et le pire dans tous sa c'est que sa fonctionne. Je crois même qu'il a fait exprès de m'ouvrir alors qu'il venait juste de sortir de la douche , juste pour me montrer son corps d'Apollon. Il n'abandonnera pas, il est déterminé à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour attirer mon attention même à tuer si cela peut me faire réagir. C'est Damon et Damon Salvatore ne laisse jamais tomber ce qui lui tient à cœur. Il ne changera jamais !

-Je vais m'habiller si sa ne te gêne pas Elena me dit-il d'un air sarcastique.

-Si enfin je veux dire non vas-y.

J'allais lui dire que je préférais qu'il reste en serviette à moitié nu. Réveille toi Elena ! Il arrive toujours à me faire perdre mes moyens.

Il me regarde d'un air songeur et j'ai le sentiment que lui aussi me dévisage et qu'il préférerait rester près de moi. Si seulement il écoutait son instinct et qu'il succombait à la tentation de m'embrasser. Mais je sais qu'il ne le ferra pas , il a beaucoup d'estime pour moi. Je suis la seule personne avec qui il se comporte de manière polie et qu'il respecte.

-J'y vais fais comme chez toi. Si tu as besoin de moi je suis dans ma chambre. Mais frappes avant d'entrer. On ne sais jamais je pourrais être dans une tenue indécente. Me dit-il en me souriant.

Une question me démange depuis que je suis vampire.

-Damon.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi es tu resté pour m'aider alors que je...

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer qu'il me coupe la parole.

-Alors que tu ne m'a pas choisi me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui lui dis regrettant déjà ma question.

-Au fond de toi tu le sais Elena.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de connaître la réponse.

Il s'approche de moi avec douceur et me dit :

-Je t'aime.

Au moment où il prononce ces quelques mots mon cœur s'emballe de plus en plus. Depuis que je suis devenu vampire j'attends qu'il prononce ces trois petits mots à voix haute. Je ne bouge plus. Je ne fais que l'observer attentivement. Il s'approche encore un peu plus. Je sens ses lèvres près des miennes. Juste au moment où nous allions nous embrasser Damon recule et dit :

-Je ne peux pas Elena. Je voudrais beaucoup plus qu'un baiser et tu le sais.

Je ne réagit pas. Damon s'en vas en direction des escaliers sans se retourné. Intérieurement j'ai envide de crier à Damon de rester mais je n'agis pas. Je décide de monter dans la chambre de Stefan pour l'attendre. Sa chambre est une vrai caverne d'Ali Baba. Un jour il m'a dit qu'il gardais dans cette pièce tout ce qui lui tient à cœur. Je me souviens de la première fois où je suis venue dans sa chambre. C'est la première nuit que nous avons passée ensemble et je me rappelle avoir trouvé une gravure de Katherine. Cela m'avais mise hors de moi. Il venait juste de me dire que tout les objets dans cette pièce étaient importants à ses yeux et je venais de trouver cette image de Katherine. Sa a été un de nos premières disputes et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai peu faire plus ample connaissance avec Damon. Ce soir là Damon m'avais sauver la vie. C'était à l'époque où j'étais encore humaine.

Je décide de m'asseoir sur le lit pour patienter. Je repense à Damon et moi. Nous allions presque nous embrasser cela aurait été fantastique mais je l'aurais regretter. Je suis avec Stefan et je ne veux pas le trahir même si j'ai été tenté. Stefan ne me l'aurait pas pardonner et je veux pas le perdre. Je tiens beaucoup à lui. Je m'allonge et m'endors paisiblement.

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai dût dormir un moment puisque je n'entends aucun bruit dans le manoir. Stefan n'est toujours pas rentré. Je me lève et là je vois Damon habillé d'une chemise noire un peu entre ouverte et d'un pantalon assortis. Il est assis sur le bord de la fenêtre mais je me rends compte que nous ne sommes plus dans la chambre de Stefan mais dans la mienne. Il s'approche de moi et il me tend mon collier qui est en faite celui d'Esther. Damon a l'air triste et désespéré. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit qu'il doit m'avouer quelque chose d'important et qu'il doit le faire sans que je porte mon collier. En effet mon collier empêche les vampires de me contraindre et si Damon ne veux pas que je le porte cela veux dire qu'il vas m'effacer la mémoire après. Je me prépare à ce qu'il vas me dire même si j'ai une petite idée. Je demeure immobile devant lui ne sachant quoi lui répondre ni quoi faire. Et là Damon me dit une chose que je savais déjà au fond de moi. Il me dit : « Je t'aime Elena et c'est parce que je t'aime que je peux pas... que je peux pas être égoïste avec toi. Ni te laisser ce souvenir... Je suis pas digne de toi c'est tout. Mais mon frère oui ». Il m'embrasse sur le front. Puis continue. « Si j'avais pu ne pas te l'effacer celui-là...Mais tu as déjà oublié. » Je reviens à la réalité. Damon m'a effacé la mémoire ce soir là. Je ne m'en souvenais pas jusqu'à ce jour. Je décide de partir de chez les Salvatore puisque Stefan n'est toujours pas arrivé et je dois voir Caroline.

Je me dirige vers la porte et j'ai à nouveau une étrange sensation.

Flash Back : ( pas de mon invention j'ai repris le texte de la série)

- Katherine ?

- Euh… non je… je m'appelle Elena.

-Oh euh… c'est… tu ressembles à… vraiment désolé. C'est juste que tu me rappelles tellement une de mes amies… Je m'appelle Damon.

-Je veux pas me montrer grossière Damon mais ça fait un peu peur de vous voir seul ici au milieu de nulle part.

-Ben et toi alors ? T'es pas en pleine forêt toute seule ?

-On est à Mystic Falls. Il se passe jamais rien ici. On s'est disputés avec mon copain.

-Sur quoi ? Si je peux me permettre.

-Sur notre vie, sur l'avenir. Déjà tout tracé d'après lui.

-Et t'en veux pas ?

-Je sais même pas ce que je veux.

-Mensonge forcément. Tu veux ce que tout le monde veut.

-Quoi ? Un mystérieux inconnu qui a toutes les réponses ?

-Disons que ça fait un bout de temps que je traine. J'ai appris deux ou trois choses

-Dans ce cas Damon, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment ?

-Tu veux un amour qui te consume. Tu veux la passion, tu veux l'aventure, avec un petit chouïa de danger

-Et toi alors ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Oh ben…

_J' entends un klaxon. Je me retourne et voit une voiture arriver_

-C'est mes parents

_Je le regarde et il m'hypnotise._

-Je veux que tu aies tout ce que tu rêves d'avoir mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu oublies notre rencontre. Autant ne pas parler de mon arrivée en ville. Bonsoir Elena.

Présent :

Oh mon dieu ! Je viens de réaliser que j'ai rencontré Damon juste avant Stefan. Il m'a laisser choisir Stefan sans réagir alors qu'il savais la vérité ! Décidément quoique je fasse je fais souffrir Damon. Je dois réparer mon erreur et dire à Damon que je me souviens de se qui c'est passer. Je me précipite en direction de la porte. Juste au moment où j'allais sortir de la pièce un objet lumineux attire mon regard. Il est posé sur les rayons de la bibliothèque de Stefan entre « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare et « Les Misérables » de Victor Hugo. Je m'en approche. C'est un camé avec un contour argenté et au centre il y a un beau saphir bleu. Ce bijou a dût traverser les années,cela se voit à l'usure du contour et à la couleur un peu décolorée de la pierre précieuse. Je le prend dans mes mains pour l'examiner de plus près. Je le retourne en faisant attention à ne pas l'abîmer. Je remarque qu'au dos il y a une gravure. Je la lis à voix haute :

-Seule un double Petrova peut remonter le temps.

C'est après avoir lu cette phrase que je me rends compte que ce bijou a appartenu à ma pire ennemie, Katherine Pierce. Étrange que Stefan ait autre chose qui appartienne à cette garce de vampire. J'entends au loin la voix de Stefan. Il est enfin rentré. J'essaye de bouger mais mon corps se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je lâche le camé. Je n'arrive plus à respirer et j'ai la sensation que mon cœur ne bat plus. Je regarde mes mains et je vois qu'elles commencent à disparaître. Mon corps entier deviens invisible. Je m'effondre au sol et essaye d'appeler au secours mais en vain. Aucun son ne sors de ma bouche. J'ai beau hurler , crier et pleurer personne ne viens à mon secours. J'arrive à entendre les pas de Stefan dans les escaliers. Il est là,il arrive pour me sauver. Il est derrière la porte prêt à l'ouvrir,il tourne la poignée. Mes yeux se ferment et c'est le néant.

Point de vue de Stefan

J'entre dans ma chambre m'attendant à voir Elena. Damon venait juste de me dire qu'elle était chez nous. Elle n'est pas là. J'aperçois sur mon lit son sac de cours mais aucune trace d'elle. Étrange. Elle devrait être là. Je vois près de ma bibliothèque un objet au sol. C'est la camé de Katherine. Que fait-il par terre et surtout où est Elena ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Point de vue de Stefan

Je décide d'appeler Damon. Peut être qu'elle est avec lui ou alors il peut savoir où Elena se trouve. Je compose son numéro et laisse sonner. Je tombe sur sa messagerie. Je commence à m'inquiéter de plus en plus. Après tout, Elena est convoiter de tous. Klaus ! Si il avait enlever Elena pour son sang afin de générer des hybrides. Non ce n'est pas possible. Elena n'est plus humaine donc plus opportunité de créer ces montres mi vampire mi loup-garou. Et si une autre personne recherchait Elena pour une raison que l'on ignore. Ou alors elle est avec Damon et c'est pour cela qu'il ne me répond pas. Je sais qu'elle l'aime et que c'est réciproque. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je voulais la voir aujourd'hui. J'aime Elena. C'est la seule personne dans ma vie que j'aime autant mis à part mon frère. Depuis que nous sommes revenus à Mysctic Falls nous nous entendons beaucoup mieux avec Damon même si il y a eu des hauts et des bas. Mon frère m'avait manqué et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé je ne veux pas que l'on s'éloigne à nouveau. Nous n'avons jamais été si proche depuis que nous sommes devenu des vampires. Avant 1864 date de notre transformation nous étions inséparables. Mais le destin nous a mis Katherine sur notre chemin et se fût la pire rencontre de notre vie. Surtout pour Damon qui l'aimait vraiment. Cent quarante cinq ans à chercher la femme qu'on aime c'est long. Il en a souffert mais il a réussi à s'en remettre.

Je dois avoir une conversation avec Elena. Je ne peux pas rester avec une personne qui en aime aussi une autre. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Depuis que je suis parti avec Klaus, Elena et Damon se sont rapprochés en particulier depuis qu'elle est un vampire. C'est en quelque sorte de ma faute. Cela me déchire le cœur mais j'ai décidé de rompre avec Elena. C'est mieux ainsi, pour elle comme pour moi. Mais il faut d'abord que je la retrouve saine et sauve. Je réessaye de téléphoner à Damon mais sans succès à nouveau. Bon sang Damon ! Pourquoi tu ne décroche pas ton téléphone ?!

Point de vue Damon

Cela fait au moins trois fois que Stefan m'appelle et que je ne lui réponds pas. Je suis affalé sur le bar du Mystic Grill entre deux bouteilles de bourbon vides. Dès que je suis parti de chez moi je e suis réfugié ici pour me jeter à corps perdu dans l'alcool afin d'oublier Elena. J'entends mon portable vibré,je jette un coup d'œil,c'est encore Stefan. Qu'est ce qu'il a à me téléphoner sans arrêt ? Si cela concerne sa copine qu'il se débrouille tout seul. J'en est assez de tout e temps venir au secours d'Elena et de ne jamais rien y gagner. Cette fois ci je ne me ferrais pas avoir à cause de mes sentiments pour elle. Elle a choisi Stefan c'est son problème à mon frère. Je décide de prendre un autre verre.

-Un autre verre de bourbon s'il vous plaît Mademoiselle !

-Vous avez déjà bu deux bouteilles à vous seul. Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux essayant de l'hypnotiser et lui dit :

-Un verre s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse me regarde intriguée puis part servir d'autres clients sans faire attention à moi.

L'hypnose n'a pas fonctionner. Elle doit avoir de la veine de vénus dans l'organisme comme la plupart des habitants de cette ville. Je ne peux plus me nourrir d'eux sans recracher leur sang infecté . Je décide de me servir puisque personne ne me remarque. Je fini mon verre d'une traite puis ressors du Mystic Grill afin de rentrer chez moi. Le soleil m'éblouit les yeux. Je passe dans une petite ruelle pour aller chercher ma Chevrolet bleue datant de 1969. Je me souviens l'avoir emprunter ou plutôt devrais-je dire voler à un garagiste à l'époque. Il avait d'ailleurs un goût délicieux. Je m'approche de ma voiture et là un homme me rentre dedans.

-Vous pourriez au moins vous excusez lui dis-je au bord de l'énervement.

Il ne réagit pas et poursuis son chemin. Il ne c'est pas qu'il viens de signer son arrêt de mort. Je le regarde s'éloigner. Son cœur bat très vite et son sang m'appelle. Je me précipite devant lui et me jette à son coup. Je me délecte de son sang frais. Il est à bonne température. Il coule à flot de sa blessure à la carotide. Je le lâche au sol ayant étanché ma soif. Je m'essuie la bouche avec le revers de la main. Cela fais trop longtemps que je n'avais pas bu de sang frais. Juste pour faire plaisir à Elena. Mais c'est tellement meilleur ! Je m'apprête à partir quand soudain je sens qu'une main m'agrippe le mollet. Je regarde et remarque que l'homme est toujours en vie.

-Eh ben. Tu es costaud toi. Tu as pas envie de mourir. C'est ton jour de chance ! Je n'ai pas envie de laisser un cadavre derrière moi.

Je le soulève d'une main et lui donne un peu de mon sang pour refermer sa plaie. Je lui dit droit dans les yeux :

-Tu vas tout oublier de se que tu as vécu ce soir.

Je le pousse et le laisse repartir tranquillement. Je monte dans ma voiture et je reçois à nouveau un appel de mon frère. Cette fois ci je décide de lui répondre en roulant :

-Oui Stefan.

-Pourquoi tu réponds seulement maintenant ? Me dit-il énervé.

-J'étais occupé. J'ai une vie sociale figure toi.

-Je paris que tu étais occupé à noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool.

-Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire frangin ? Elena t'a choisi tu devrais être content. Fous moi la paix maintenant !

-Si tu veux mais avant de raccrocher écoutes moi. Elena est en danger. Elle devrais être à la maison mais elle n'y est pas.

-Elle en avait peut être marre d'attendre que tu rentres dis je agacé par l'entêtement de mon frère.

-Damon...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de rétorquer et lui raccroche au nez. Pourquoi c'est tout le temps moi qu'on appelle quand Elena est en danger ? Elle ne m'a pas choisi qu'elle se débrouille sans moi. Si j'étais parti et que j'avais tenu notre promesse,Stefan aurait trouvé une solution sans mon intervention.

J'arrive chez moi et j'aperçois dans l'allée une voiture noire. J'ouvre la porte du manoir, et là tranquillement installés dans mon salon se trouvent Caroline,Bonnie,Jeremy et Matt. Bonnie et Jeremy sont l'un à coter de l'autre le nez dans des grimoires. Caroline a l'air stressée et Matt eh bien c'est Matt il est là mais il ne fait rien. Je constate que Stefan n'est pas avec eux.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ?

Ils se tournent tous vers moi.

-Stefan nous a appelé rétorque Jeremy visiblement inquiet.

-C'est étonnant moi aussi il m'a téléphoné et figurez vous que je lui ai raccrocher au nez.

-Comment as tu pu faire sa Damon ! Me dit Caroline en haussant la voix.

-Eh bien c'est simple. J'ai appuyer sur la touche raccrocher de mon portable dis-je en plaisantant.

-Sérieusement Damon. Elena a vraiment disparu.

Mon frère venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Ce n'est plus mon problème. Tu as une sorcière,un frère revenu d'entre les morts,un vampire et un humain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ici mais bon. Dis-je en désignant nos hôtes. Ne m'en voulez pas mais je ne suis plus de la partie. Je passe mon tour.

Je m'éloigne d'eux en direction des escaliers. Ils croient vraiment qu'en me poussant ils vont réussir en obtenir mon aide ! C'est mal me connaître. Je fais ce que je veux quand bon me semble.

-Damon attends !

-Que me veux tu petit Gilbert ?

-Retrouver ma sœur. Et pour cela nous avons besoin de toi.

-Je ne crois pas. Si sa se trouve elle est juste dehors et il n'y as pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Non c'est très sérieux. Stefan a parlé avec Klaus et elle n'est pas avec lui. Nous avons chercher dans toute la ville et ma sœur n'est nulle part.

Je commence à me faire du soucis. Elena n'est pas du genre à disparaître sans explication,sauf si il lui est arrivé malheur.

-Vous avez trouvé une piste au moins ?

-Stefan a trouvé un bijou quand il est entré dans sa chambre. Ils ne nous en a pas dit plus. Il souhaite d'abord te le montrer.

-Bien. Mais je vais avant tout monter dans ma chambre pour me changer lui dis-je en désignant ma chemise tachée de sang.

-Merci Damon.

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi.

Je monte,enlève ma chemise pleine de sang et enfile un tee-shirt gris foncé. On frappe à ma porte et Stefan entre.

-J'arrive.

-Je dois te parler en privé. J'ai trouvé ceci dans ma chambre en rentrant me dit-il en me tendant un bijou scintillant. Je le reconnais immédiatement. Je me souviens l'avoir vu en 1864 autour du cou de Katherine. C'étais lors d'une soirée organisée par les Lockwood. Katherine portait une robe de mousseline verte émeraude. Elle avait les cheveux relevé en chignon,quelques mèches s'en échappaient. Autour de son cou nacré,le camé pendait jusque dans son décolleté. Elle était si belle ce soir là que j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour elle.

-Damon.

-Oui ?

-Regarde au dos du camé.

Je le prends entre mes mains et le retourne. Je lis l'inscription et me demande ce qu'elle peux signifier. Pourquoi Katherine a fait graver cette épitaphe au dos de son collier ? Et surtout pourquoi voulait-elle remonter le temps ?

-Stefan si Elena a lu cette inscription...

-Je sais Damon. C'est pour cela que je suis tr_s inquiet et que je voulais te parler avant tout le monde.

-IL vas bien falloir leur annoncer que leur très chère Elena est retourné dans le passé qui plus est en 1864.

-Je sais Damon,je sais.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Caroline était entrée dans ma chambre sans que nous nous en rendions compte.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Point de vue Elena :

J'ouvre les yeux. Je sens que je suis installée sur quelque chose de moelleux et confortable. J'ai une sensation étrange comme si j'étais dans un lieu inconnu. Je regarde autour de moi. A droite il y a une fenêtre,dehors un grand soleil lumineux. En face de moi se trouve une commode et une coiffeuse d'époque. Je suis dans un lit à baldaquin avec des draps en dentelles blancs. Je reste au lit,trop fatiguée pour me lever. J'ai l'impression qu'on va m'a donné un sédatif ou alors avoir trop bu. Je ferme les yeux et sombre dans le néant.

Une voix inconnue me réveille en susaut.

-Mademoiselle ?

Je me retourne,ouvre les yeux et vois une femme vêtue d'une robe bleue pâle,d'un tablier et d'un bonnet écru. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau sont relevés en chignon sous son bonnet. Je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je ne me souviens pas où.

-Mademoiselle il est l'heure de se lever et de vous préparez.

-Où sommes nous ?

-Vous êtes chez vous Mademoiselle Pierce . On dirait que la soirée d'hier soir vous a déstabilisée me dit-elle en me dévisageant.

Elle viens juste de m'appeler par le nom de famille de ma pire ennemie, Katherine. Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous devez faire erreur. Je m'appelle Elena pas Katherine.

-Si vous le dites me répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je m'assois et écarte les couvertures d'un geste brusque. Pourquoi cette femme me prend-elle pour quelque que je ne suis pas ? Certes je ressemble à Katherine mais bon.

-Je vous laisse vous préparez. J'ai sorti votre robe. Elle est sur la malle me dit-elle en la pointant du doigt. Appelez moi quand vous aurez fini.

Je ne sais même pas son nom, cela risque d'être difficile de l'appeler. Elle sort de la chambre sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre pour voir où je me trouve. Je me demande ce qui c'est passé hier soir pour que je perde la tête. J'aperçois dehors des collines vertes verdoyantes, une forêt et juste au pied des arbres un ruisseau. Je décide de chercher mon portable pour téléphoner à Stefan ou à Damon pour qu'ils viennent me chercher. Je fais le tour de le chambre,cherche sous le lit,vide les tiroirs un à un mais rien. Pas de portable. Tout à coup je vois mon reflet dans le miroir. Je m'en approche. Depuis quand j'ai les cheveux ondulés et pourquoi je porte une chemise de nuit datant du XIXème siècle ? Je la soulève et je remarque que j'ai un grain de beauté juste sur le mollet. Étrange je ne me souviens pas en avoir un placé juste ici. Je contemple mon reflet un peu plus en détail et constate que j'ai une tâche rouge juste sur l'épaule. Soudain à la vue de cette tâche mes gencives me lancent. J'ai la sensation que des aiguilles les traversent de part en part. Je me regarde et voit que mes canines sont sorties. J'ai faim. Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas nourri. Je fais le tour de la chambre pour voir si il n'y aurait pas des poches de sang. Je tombe sur la gravure de Katherine. Bizarre je me souviens que Bonnie s'en est servi pour un sort et elle devrait être détruite. La porte s'ouvre et je revois la jeune femme.

-Vous devez avoir faim. Je vous ai apporté quelque chose. A ses mots elle fait entré une jeune fille.

-Je vous laisse.

Je décide de lui demander en quelle année nous sommes car je commence à avoir des doutes.

-En 1864. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien.

Je sais maintenant pourquoi je connais cette femme . C'est Emily Bennett l'ancêtre de Bonnie. J'ai remonté le temps jusqu'en 1864. A cause de ce camé je me retrouve propulsé dans la passé des Salvatore. Mais où est Katherine si je suis ici à sa place ? Je me nourris à contre cœur de la fille,l'hypnotise et la laisse partir. Je prends la robe et essaye de l'enfiler toute seule mais c'est difficile. Elle est trop lourde avec tout ses jupons. La robe est de plusieurs couleurs et à plusieurs volants. Le bustier bleu très pâle a de la dentelle très fine et bien brodée avec des perles écrues. Pour séparer le haut du bas de la robe se trouve un ruban beige foncé. Le premier volant du bas de la robe a des rayures horizontales beige clair et le reste est bleu comme le bustier. Le volant en dessous est uni de couleur beige claire également. Je remarque à côté de la robe un boléro assorti aux volants de la robe, une paire de gant blanc très fins, un chapeau beige très clair avec une rose de le même couleur. Je décide d'appeler Emily afin qu'elle m'aide à la mettre et a serrer le corset. Une fois ma robe enfilée,je m'assois devant la coiffeuse,me fait un chignon et me pomponne. Emily m'aide à parfaire ma coiffure. Je me regarde et trouve que je ressemble bien à une jeune fille de bonne famille. C'est la première fois que je vêtis ce type de vêtements et je trouve que cela me va plutôt bien.

-Merci Emily. Où allons nous exactement ?

-A Mystic Falls. Vous serez accueilli chez Monsieur Salvatore et ses fils Damon et Stefan.

A ces mots, mon cœur palpite de plus en plus. Je stresse à l'idée de rencontrer Stefan et Damon humains. Et si ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Je me pose toujours la question de savoir où est Katherine. Je réfléchit vite et d'un coup j'ai une lueur. Le camé lui appartenait et le message au dos parlait de voyage dans le temps. Je suis remontée dans le temps à la place de Katherine. Ce qui veux dire que... je suis Katherine. Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis dans le corps de la pire garce au monde ! Il va falloir que je sois égoïste,manipulatrice et séductrice comme elle pour ne pas me faire remarquer et pour ne pas changer le futur. Cela risque d'être dur au coté de Stefan et de Damon. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici , j'espère pas trop longtemps car je ne pense pas être capable de faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime. Je me reprend et dit à Emily :

-Vous avez fait mes valises ?

-Bien sûr Mademoiselle. Pearl est déjà prête à partir. Elle vous attend dans le hall.

-Descendez mes affaires et demandez au cocher de les mettre dans la calèche de de seller les chevaux dis-je en essayant d'imiter le ton de Katherine.

-Bien Mademoiselle.

Je descends les escaliers de marbre. Le hall de la demeure est splendide. Au plafond se trouve un immense lustre en cristal. Au mur des tableaux de maître et au sol du marbre et de la feuille d'or. J'aperçois Pearl qui m'attend vêtue d'une grande robe en soie rouge. Ses cheveux noirs sont lâchés et retombent en cascade sur ces épaules. A côté d'elle, Anna,sa fille habillée simplement d'une robe rose pâle. Dire qu'a mon époque ces deux femmes ne sont plus de ce monde.

-Te voilà enfin Katherine. Tu te faisais désirer.

-Tu me connais. Je me faisais la plus belle possible pour mes charmants hôtes.

-Katherine... Je te connais sa va mal tourné.

-Bien sûr que non. Allons-y dis-je en désignant la porte d'entrée.

Nous sortons les unes derrières les autres. Je monte dans une calèche tirée par des chevaux blancs avec Emily. Pearl et Anna montent dans une autre. Elles ne vont pas être hébergée chez les Salvatore mais elles vont vivre dans une charmante maison un peu isolée. Le chemin me paraît long et ennuyeux. Je préfère largement les voitures. Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir revenir à mon époque. Damon et Stefan ont dut se rendre compte de ma disparation et doivent chercher un moyen pour me ramener avec l'aide de Bonnie. Damon. Il me manque. Son sourire,son regard,sa façon d'être me manque. Je vais bientôt le revoir mais c'est un Damon que je ne connais pas. Il est différent du mien. Il ne va pas m'aimer et me connaître comme étant Elena mais comme Katherine,une femme égoïste et manipulatrice. Pour le moment je dois jouer le jeu. Je suis complètement stupide. Ce n'est qu'en 1864 que je me rends compte que j'ai des sentiments peut être un peu plus qu'amicaux envers Damon. Mais d'un côté Stefan me manque aussi énormément. En ne me trouvant pas ce matin chez lui il a du s'inquiéter et paniqué. Je ne les reverrais sûrement jamais ce qui est peut être pas si mal. Je ne fais que les séparer une fois de plus. Je suis complètement perdu dans mes sentiments pour ses deux hommes. Mais je sens au fond de mon cœur que j'aime un peu plus Damon que Stefan. J'aimerais pouvoir lui faire savoir que je vais bien et que je l'aime. Je décide de lui écrire sur un petit billet et je peux peut être demander un petit coup de pouce à Emily pour lui transmettre.

-Emily. Avez vous quelque chose pour écrire sur vous ?

-Oui. Attendez.

Elle sort de sa poche un morceau de papier tâché de thé et de sa petite valise une plume et de l'encre.

-Voilà, Mademoiselle me dit-elle en me les tendant.

-Merci.

Je m'installe comme je peux pour écrire ces quelques lignes :

Damon,

Je t'écris pour te dire que je vais bien. Je suis coincée dans ton passé en 1864. Je voulais te dire quelque chose avant de partir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je me suis souvenue t'avoir rencontrée le soir où mes parents sont morts. Je venais juste de ma disputer avec Matt et tu m'avais en quelque sorte réconforté même si tu ne me connaissais pas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps je n'étais pas sûr des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi mais aujourd'hui je le sais. Tu aimerais certainement que je te le dise en face et moi aussi mais je ne peux pas te cacher mes sentiments indéfiniment. Surtout si je ne te revois jamais. Tu as besoin de le savoir et j'ai besoin de te le dire. Je sais que tu attend ce moment depuis longtemps et je me décide enfin à te le dire. Je t'aime. Et je pense que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer comme je ne pourrais jamais cesser de ressentir de l'affection pour Stefan. Mais c'est toi que je choisi, j'espère pour très longtemps voir pour l'éternité.

Elena

Je lâche quelques larmes trop émue pour le retenir. Je n'avais jamais fait une telle déclaration à un homme. Je souhaite qu'a mon retour nous pourrons parler de cette situation et que je pourrais parler en toute sincérité à Stefan. Je sais qu'il m'en voudra cependant c'est normale. Il ne désirera plus me voir ce que je comprends et je le laisserais partir. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il n'en veule pas à son frère et qu'il continue à lui parler et à ne pas le repousser.

-Tout vas bien?

-Oui. Je m'essuie les yeux et les joues. Katherine Pierce ne pleure pas. Elle est forte et ne ressens rien. J'aimerais envoyer ceci à un ami très cher. Vous pouvez m'aider.

Je lui donne ma lettre.

-Evidemment. Je sais faire ce tour.

Heureusement que je suis avec Emily,la sorcière la plus puissante de la lignée Bennett.

-Il me faut certains renseignements. Décrivez le moi.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour décrire au mieux Damon. Je rouvre les yeux et dit :

-Il est grand, ténébreux,les cheveux noirs et de magnifique yeux bleus. Il est aussi courageux et parfois égoïste. Il habite très loin d'ici.

-Vous avez quelque chose qui lui appartient ?

-Euh...

Je réfléchit et me souviens que le bracelet que j'ai au poignet lui appartient. Il est très sobre de couleur noir. Je me rappelle l'avoir vu dans sa chambre et il me l'a donné. Je le détache et lui donne délicatement. Je tiens à ce bijou étant donné que c'est la seule chose qui m'évoque Damon.

-Pensez très fort à lui.

Je lui obéit aussitôt. Je me l'imagine avec son traditionnel verre de bourbon à la main sagement installé dans un fauteuil du manoir. La sorcière ferme les yeux, le bracelet dans le creux de la main et la lettre posé sur ses genoux. Elle se concentre en faisant bouger le bijou au dessus de mon message tout en prononçant une formule en latin. Au bout d'une minute, le billet s'enflamme et disparaît.

-Terminé.

Un peu suspicieuse et inquiète de le savoir arrivé à destination je préfère demander à Emily si le sort a fonctionné.

-Oui il est bien arrivé. Mes sortilèges échouent très rarement.

Je me sens rassurée que Damon puisse lire cette lettre. Le voyage est encore long. Nous traversons des villages,des forêts sans nous arrêtés pour nous dégourdir un peu les jambes. J'ai envie de découvrir la vie d'autrefois.

-Cocher arrêtons nous . Je veux aller faire un tour au village !

-Impossible nous devons arrivés assez tôt chez les Salvatore.

-Peut être mais j'en est assez de rester cloîtrer dans cette calèche.

Je parviens à le persuader. Le village où nous sommes est accueillant. Je passe dans les rues et je vois tout les habitants qui s'affairent au travail. Les enfants jouent dans les ruelles en courant et en chantant. Je m'arrête devant un stand. Sur le présentoir se trouve de magnifique camé. Je les regarde de plus près ayant l'intention d'en acheter un. La personne qui s'occupe de cette boutique est un petit garçon qui doit être âgé de huit ans maximum.

Il est tellement attendrissant avec son visage fatigué et ses yeux remplis de tristesse. Il porte une casquette qui paraît neuve et ses habits sont mal en point, il ne porte pas de chaussures. Je décide d'acheter le bijou le plus cher pour que l'enfant puisse se procurer des vêtements en meilleur état ou alors pour de la nourriture. Un camé parmi tous attire mon regard. Je le reconnais de suite. C'est à cause de lui que je suis revenu dans le passé. Je le montre au petit et lui dit que c'est celui ci que je veux.

-300 livres.

Je cherche dans ma besace et en sort l'argent.

-Voilà pour toi.

Je prends le bijou et me le passe autour du coup. Je m'éloigne de l'enfant pour retourner dans ma calèche.

-Attendez Madame ! Vous m'avez trop donné !

Je fais celle qui n'a pas entendue. Je monte dans mon fiacre. Je regarde le petit par la fenêtre et lui souris. Nous partons du village en direction de la forêt. Le ballottement du véhicule fini par m'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Point de vue Damon

-Comment t'expliquer Bonnie ? Elena est retournée en 1864 du moins on ne fait que le supposer pour le moment.

-Comment vous le savez ? Proclame Bonnie.

-Grâce à ce camé rétorque Stefan en lui montrant.

-C'est un talisman. Je peux le regarder de plus près ?

-Oui,tiens. Stefan lui donne le bijou sans ménagement.

Je ne tiens plus en place. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé et mon estomac réclame.

-J'ai un petit creux excusez moi.

Je m'éclipse et me faufile à la cave chercher une poche de sang. J'arrive devant le frigidaire contenant le sang,l'ouvre et sens quelque chose dans ma poche. Intrigué , je met ma main dedans et un sort un papier tout froissé. Je le déplie et distingue une écriture qui ne met pas étrangère. Je m'assois par terre,adossé au frigidaire. Je lis le contenu. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est Elena ! Elle me confirme dans son message qu'elle est bien en 1864 et le plus important elle me dit ce que je rêvais d'entendre. Surpris par cette déclaration soudaine je ne sais quoi faire. Je ne peux pas prévenir Stefan. En ce moment je ne désir qu'une seule chose ramener Elena, la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser à l'en étouffé. Je veux la garder auprès de moi pour toujours. Je reste là sans bouger et relis la lettre plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que tout ceci est bien réel. Oui c'est réel. Elena m'aime et je ne dois pas l'abandonner. Je me lève bien décider à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle revienne. Je dois aider la femme que j'aime sinon je risque de la perdre pour toujours. Mais par où commencer ?

Point de vue Stefan

-Alors tu penses pouvoir tirer quelque chose de cet objet Bonnie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois faire des recherches dans mes grimoires. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide j'en est beaucoup.

-Demande à Jeremy, à Caroline et à Matt. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont accepter.

-Tu crois que Damon va nous venir en aide ?

- Oui. Même si sa relation avec Elena est compliquée, Damon reste Damon.

Nous descendons au salon rejoindre les autres pour faire part de nos nouvelles. Je jette un œil et remarque que Damon n'est toujours pas remonté de la cave. Je choisis de le rejoindre pour voir si qui cloche. Je le vois debout,devant les poches de sang, dos à moi. Je m'approche de lui sans faire de bruit.

-Tout va bien ?

Il se retourne,me fixe et me dit d'une voix triste :

-Oui , tout va bien. J'arrive.

J'insiste devant sa mine abattue. Je connais mon frère et sais reconnaître quand il me ment.

-Oui t'inquiète pas,sa va. S'écrie t-il en détournant le regard.

Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je le vois bien.

-Tu peux tout me dire Damon. Venant de toi j'ai déjà tout entendu.

- Pas cela non. Je regrette. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle je sais où est Elena. Elle est bien en 1864.

Déconcerté par cette annonce si soudaine je lui demande comment il le sais .

-Fais moi confiance.

Je remarque que depuis que je suis arrivé il tiens dans sa main un bout de papier. Je me demande ce que sa peut être.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi même si parfois c'est compliquer. J'aimerais juste que tu te confies un peu plus à moi. Je suis ton frère bon sang ! Je commence à m'énerver. Tu as l'air plus touché que quiconque de la disparition d'Elena. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais moi aussi. Elle m'aime plus que toi vu qu'elle m'a choisi. Je sais qu'en disant ces mots je vais blesser mon frère néanmoins c'est la vérité.

- En es tu certain frérot ?

- Pourquoi tu me dit cela ?

Il rétorque derechef :

- Comme sa. Parce que figure toi que ce matin,sa ne l'aurais pas dérangé de m'embrasser me dit-il avec un regard sournois et un sourire arrogant.

Je sens la colère monter en moi. Comment peut-il dire une chose pareil ? Veux-il seulement me blesser ou est-il sincère?

- Je n'irais pas sur ce terrain là Damon. On en a déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises !

- Évidement sa t'arrange ! Hurle t-il en me fixant les yeux pleins de rage et de rancœur. Après tout tu as toujours ce que tu veux ! Tu as eu Katherine et là tu as Elena mais sa ne durera pas infiniment crois moi ! Quand tu es parti avec Klaus il ne lui restais plus que moi. J'étais là pour elle alors que toi tu l'avais lâchement abandonné !

Je lui coupe la parole ne pouvant plus entendre de telle âneries.

-Je l'ai fait pour te sauver la vie ! Si il le fallait je recommencerais sans me poser de question parce que tu es mon frère.

-Je ne t'ai rien demander ! Tu passes ton temps à me sauver. Tu reviens de ta tournée avec Klaus comme si de rien n'étais et tu crois tout récupéré y compris Elena. Je ne renoncerais pas à elle !

A ces mots,il se jette sur moi. Nous nous battons tels des animaux enragés. Je lui assène un coup dans la mâchoire. Au moment où je relâche ma prise,il en profite pour s'emparer d'une planche qui se trouvait là. J'essaye de m'enfuir mais il me rattrape et me plante le morceau de bois dans le bas du ventre. Je tombe à terre pris de douleur. Je me met à genoux tentant d'extirper le pieu. Une main m'en empêche. Damon se positionne face à moi et s'exclame la lèvre dégoulinante de sang :

-Alors petit frère. On est pas assez fort pour me battre ! Rien de très étonnant tu me diras. Tu devrais boire plus de sang humain c'est meilleur pour notre transite à nous autre vampire.

Il me dévisage avec son sourire narquois.

-Oh mais c'est vrai si tu en bois trop tu perds le contrôle est tu deviens un vrai boucher. C'est sa être faible.

Il retire le pieu de bois d'un coup sec,prêt à me le planter dans le cœur.

-Tu n'as pas le courage de me tuer Damon. Nous le savons tout les deux. Combien de fois tu as entrepris de me tuer en 145 ans ? Tu as échoué à chaque fois. Pour une simple est bonne raison, je suis ta seule famille.

-Mais là c'est différent. Cette fois ci je vais réussir !

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de haine dans les yeux de mon frère. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'Elena le choisisse. Je m'apprête à recevoir le coup mortel et mes dernières pensées sont pour Elena et tout nos amis. Soudain une tornade blonde désarme Damon pour me sauver. Caroline se met ente mon frère et moi et s'écrie :

-Non mais tu es pas bien ! Fiche le camp d'ici Damon et tout de suite !

Il me fixe et part sans se retourner,fou de rage. Caroline m'aide à me relever puis me donne une poche de sang.

-Tu devrais la boire en entier pour te rétablir plus vite.

Elle reste vers moi le temps que je récupère pour s'assurer que je ne retombe pas dans le côté obscur.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui. Merci Caroline.

Elle me sourit,pose sa main sur mon épaule et me demande :

-Sa va aller ?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas. J'ai l'habitude avec Damon. A chaque fois c'est je t'aime moi non plus. Cela dur depuis 145 ans pourquoi sa changerais aujourd'hui.

- Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter. Sa fait longtemps que je l'aurais tuer dans son sommeil à ta place. Mais je sais ce que tu vas me répondre. C'est ta seule famille. Et je le comprends mais bon...

- Tu peux me laisser s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Bien sûr. Je remonte vers les autres. Viens nous rejoindre quand tu seras complètement remis.

Je me retrouve seul. Je reste un moment à réfléchir sur la situation et lorsque je m'apprête à remonter je remarque quelque chose par terre. C'est le bout de papier que Damon tenait à mon arrivée. Il a dû le laisser tomber lors de notre dispute. Je m'en saisi et curieux regarde ce que cela peut être. C'est une lettre adressée à Damon. J'en lis le contenu et laisse échapper quelques larmes de tristesse. Je le savais au fond de moi. Elena l'aime. En voici maintenant la preuve.

Point de vue Damon :

Je ressors de la cave hors de moi. J'ai été un peu trop loin. J'ai bien failli tuer Stefan et je m'en serais voulu. Elena ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné. Je passe au salon où Bonnie et Jeremy font des recherches sur la camé.

-Du nouveau ?

-Oui. Il date de 1864 et a été ensorcelé par mon ancêtre Emily. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle s'y est prise. C'est un sort assez dur et complexe. On continue les recherches.

-Bien, je sors prendre l'air.

-Où tu vas ? C'est pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi Damon.

- Qu'est ce que sa peux te faire Gilbert ?

Je sors de la maison en claquant la porte d'entrée. Pourquoi tout le monde veux que je me comporte bien ? Je suis un vampire, je suis mauvais. C'est dans ma nature. Ils m'énervent tous à me dicter ma conduite. Je préfère mener les recherches seul sans cette bande d'incapable. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même. Et contrairement à eux je sais où chercher. Après tout le bijou à appartenu à Katherine autant aller chercher des informations à la source. Seule deux personnes peuvent nous renseigner mais l'une est morte depuis bien longtemps déjà,il ne me reste plus qu'a persuadé Katherine. Seul petit problème je ne sais pas où elle est. Je l'appelle mais tombe directement sur son répondeur. Je lui laisse un message. J'ai de la chance si elle me répond. Katherine n'est pas vraiment du genre à aider son prochain,malheureusement pour moi. En plus à l'heure actuelle elle peux être en Europe, en Asie n'importe où dans le monde entier. Je reste dehors à contempler le soleil qui commence à se coucher. Cela va presque faire une journée qu'Elena est partie. Pourvu que cela ne dure pas. A l'intérieur tout le monde s'agite afin de la ramener. Je les entend d'ici mais ils n'ont aucune piste. Je fini par rentré,vais me servir un verre de bourbon. Au moment où je me sers Stefan arrive.

-Tu n'as pas compris la leçon ? Lui dis-je tout en me servant.

- Je ne suis pas venu me battre. J'ai eu ma dose. J'ai trouvé ceci à la cave et je voulais te le rendre.

Il s'approche de moi et me tend la lettre. Gêner je ne sais quoi dire car je suppose qu'il la lu.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Tu l'a lu ? Lui demandais-je en buvant une gorgée de bourbon.

-Oui. Mais je ne t'en veux pas Damon. Je suis même heureux pour toi mais cela ne veux pas dire que je te pardonne. Je vais t'aider à la ramener car malgré tout je tiens à elle . Je ne veux pas te perdre Damon. Durant 145 ans nous nous sommes souvent disputés et avons déjà perdu beaucoup de temps. Je sens que tu l'aime énormément et que c'est réciproque. Je ne peux m'interposer même si cela me fend le cœur.

Je vois dans son regard qu'il m'en veux beaucoup.

-Pas besoin de grand discours lui répondis-je en le taquinant. Mais merci. Tu en veux ? Je lui montre l'alcool.

Il décline d'un signe de tête.

- Du nouveau ?

- Non. J'ai téléphoné à Katherine mais sans succès. J'ai l'impression qu'on fonce droit dans le mur. Il se fait tard et on a aucune piste.

-Ne désespère pas. On arrive toujours à la sauver. Me réconforte t-il en me tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

-Je sais mais là c'est différent. Elle n'est plus au XXIème siècle.

Mon frère me regarde,hoche la tête et je l'attends dire aux autres de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer.

Je remonte dans ma chambre accompagné de mon verre. J' arrive devant la porte et j'ai le sentiment que derrière celle ci, Elena est là,installée sur mon lit à m'attendre emmitouflée dans les draps. J'aimerais tant que cette pensée soit réelle. Poussé par un élan d'euphorie,j'ouvre la porte tout souriant et à ce moment là la réalité survient à mes yeux. Elena n'est pas ici. Mon visage se décompose. Pris de tristesse et de colère à la fois je jette mon verre à travers la pièce. Celui ci viens se briser en plusieurs morceaux contre ma commode. Le contenu s'étale au sol mais je n'y attache pas d'importance. Pourquoi l'ai je rejeté ? Celui fait tellement longtemps que je rêvais de ce moment là. Voilà seulement je ne voulais pas trahir mon frère comme je l'ai fait avec Katherine. Je me pose sur le lit pour essayer de me calmer. Je vois sur ma table de chevet un livre que j'ai prêté à Elena il y a peu de temps. Il s'agit de l'étrange cas du docteur Jekyll et de M. Hyde. Je le prends, me lève et l'envoie valsé contre la porte. Je renverse tout sur mon passage. J'ai la sensation d'avoir une boule dans le ventre. Cette culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu la protéger me dévore. Stefan entre en trombe alerté par tout ce remue ménage.

-Calme toi Damon ! Me dit-il en me bloquant les bras.

-Non ! M'écriais-je en délivrant mes bras de son emprise. Tu ne comprends pas. Si Elena est dans cette situation c'est uniquement de ma faute !

-Bien sûr que non.

-Je l'ai laissé seule par pur égoïsme. Je ne voulais pas être auprès d'elle après ce qui c'est passé,alors je suis parti boire au Mystic Grill.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit la tête entre les mains. Stefan reste devant moi l'air indécis.

-Il c'est passé quoi ce matin Damon ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure quand on était dans la cave. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Si. Mais tu n'a pas été très clair dans tes propos.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Il me regarde sans me répondre.

-Bien. C'est toi qui vois. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et nous nous sommes presque embrassés. Ta copine était assez attirée par moi. Mais je l'ai repoussé.

Le regard de mon frère a changé. Il se détourne et me lance en sortant de la pièce :

-A demain.

Il claque la porte juste derrière lui,frustré par mes confidences. Je trouve toujours le moyen de le faire souffrir,malgré moi parfois. Je décide de prendre une douche froide pour me changer les idées. Une fois sous l'eau,je la laisse couler longtemps le long de mon corps. Je ne cesse de penser à Elena et à la façon dont on s'est quitté. Dire que c'était ce matin pour moi cela fait plus longtemps. Je m'allonge dans mon lit frais et m'endors difficilement.

Damon.

J'ouvre les yeux. Elena est là,juste à côté de mon lit. Elle me regarde avec ses beaux yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

-Tu me fais une place ? Me demande t-elle tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Euh oui bien sûr. Je me décale de l'autre côté du lit et écarte les draps pour lui faire de la place. Elle s'installe tranquillement sans mots dire. Je m'allonge et elle se rapproche le plus près de moi possible. Je sens son corps chaud contre mon torse dénudé. Étonné de se rapprochement si naturel venant d'Elena je ne eux m'empêcher de lui poser cette question :

-Que fais tu Elena ?

- Tu sais bien que je préfère dormir dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime dit -elle tout en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

Je la serre fort contre moi espérant que tout cela soit bel et bien réel. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et profite de ce moment d'intimité. En cet instant je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Elle pose sa main sur moi et je la lui prends tendrement.

-Je suis heureux Elena.

-Moi aussi Damon. En disant ces mots,elle lève la tête et l'approche le plus près possible de la mienne. Je la contemple, elle est si belle même les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux bouffis de fatigue. Je ne désire qu'une chose,l'embrasser et ne plus jamais la laisser sortir de mon lit. Nos lèvres se rapprochent et nous échangeons un baiser enflammé et dévorant. Nos corps se mouvent et je me retrouve au dessus d'elle. Je pose mes mains délicatement sur ses joues et l'embrasse passionnément. Après avoir repris mon souffle je lui dit en lui caressant la joue et en la regardant les yeux pleins de désir :

-Je ne veux jamais te quitter. J'aimerais que tu reste dans mon lit éternellement.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'amour.

Je me rallonge près d'elle. Je souhaiterais consumer notre amour ce soir mais je préfère rester galant et attendre qu'Elena soit vraiment prête à passer à autre chose. Je veux que notre première fois soit inoubliable et non pas comme étant un geste soudain et anodin. Je veux profiter du bonheur que je ressens en ce moment et passer une soirée calme avec la femme que j'aime. Elle repose sa chevelure sur mon torse et je m'endors sereinement dans ses bras.

Je me réveille et tâte le lit,aucune trace d'Elena ni dans mon lit ni dans ma chambre. Je me rends compte que mon bonheur ,certes bref n'était qu'un rêve. J'aurais tout donné pour que cela soit réel. Comme j'ai pu être idiot de l'avoir repoussé ! Je ne ferrais plus jamais la même erreur. Je l'ai attendu assez longtemps. Dès la première fois que j'ai vu Elena,j'en suis tombé amoureux . J'ai tout fait pour me rapprocher d'elle et j'ai réussi à tout gâcher. Je reste pensif,allongé dans mon lit quand soudain mon téléphone ,qui est posé sur ma table de chevet,sonne. Je tends le bras et décroche sans regarder le numéro qui s'affiche.

-Oui ?

-Alors on a besoin de moi Damon me dit une voix sarcastique à l'autre bout du fil.

Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

-Katherine.

-Oui. J'ai reçu ton message et j'ai tellement eu pitié que je me suis dit que j'allais peut être t'aider. Et puis aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur charitable.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Mais je vais profiter de ta générosité qui est si rare.

-Qu'est ce que je gagne à t'aider ?

J'aurais dût m'y attendre. Katherine Pierce ne fais jamais rien gratuitement. Je lui répond ironiquement :

- Ma plus profonde estime.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi comique.

-Tu n'auras rien Katherine,surtout venant de ma part.

-Bon très bien, débrouille toi sans moi après tout...

Je la coupe et décide de céder à son chantage. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. Sans elle nous ne trouverons sans doute aucunes pistes.

-Si tu m'aides je te devrais un service de n'importe quelque nature qu'il soit.

-Cela me paraît honnête. Je suppose que ton problème concerne mon double comme toujours. Je t'écoutes.

-Je ne t'en parlerais pas au téléphone. Rejoins moi chez moi.

Je raccroche. Je sors de mon lit et vais m'habiller. J'enfile des vêtements au hasard c'est à dire un t-shirt gris clair et un jean noir. J'ai a peine le temps de me changer qu'on sonne à la porte. Je descends pour ouvrir mais j'aperçois Stefan discutant avec Katherine.

-Que fais tu là ?

-On m'a invité dit-elle en me désignant du regard.

-Je plaide coupable avouais-je. Tu as fais vite sachant que je t'ai eu au téléphone il y a cinq minutes.

-Je sais j'étais déjà en route.

-Tu comptais m'aider avant que nous nous mettions d'accord pour notre petit arrangement ?

-Oui. Je suis plutôt gagnante sur ce coup là. Elle me souris,fière d'elle.

Je me retiens de ne pas me jeter sur elle. J'aurai dût m'en douter qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. J'essaye de canaliser ma colère. Stefan interromps notre échange n'étant pas au courant de la venue de celle-ci.

-Pourquoi est-elle là ?

-Pour nous aider petit frère. Vu que le camé lui a appartenu j'en est dédit que...

-Je vois.

Mon frère à l'air toujours aussi énervé qu'hier soir. Je pense qu'il le restera jusqu'au retour d'Elena.

-Moi pas. On peut m'expliquer se qui ce passe ? Lance Katherine énervée d'être exclue de la conversation.

Nous nous installons dans le salon et expliquons la situation à notre hôte.

-Voilà maintenant tu sais. Et tu nous rendrais un grand service si tu nous aidais.

Elle nous fixe à tour de rôle, hésitante.

-Et si je n'en ais pas envie ? Réplique t-elle tout en croisant les jambes.

Je lui fonce dessus par surprise, la pousse à l'arrière et la bloque contre le dossier du canapé. Je lui tiens les épaules et dit en la fixant et en lui souriant :

-C'est simple je t'arrache ce qui te sert de cœur depuis tant d'années.

-Si tu fais sa je serais morte et tu ne pourras jamais revoir ta très chère Elena.

-Nous trouverons un autre moyen comme toujours et personnellement sa m'arrange que tu meurs.

Je me demande comment j'ai pu aimer cette femme. Certainement parce que j'étais un humain . Les humains sont naïfs et tombe vite amoureux. Elle n'a aucunes qualités ,mise à part qu'elle sais survivre et protéger ses arrières. Ah oui ça elle sais très bien le faire. Ce n'est qu'une lâche, une traîtresse, une égoïste. Je sais que moi aussi je peux me montrer égoïste, impulsif mais je ne laisserais jamais derrière moi des personnes qui me sont chères. Elle continue à me sourire. Elle ne me prends pas au sérieux mais ce soir Katherine Pierce va voir que moi aussi je peux tenir mes promesses. Je pose ma main sur sa poitrine,prêt à lui arracher le cœur de sa cage thoracique. J'enfonce ma main de plus en plus profond et finis par mettre ma main sur son cœur. Stefan ne réagit pas. Il doit penser que je ne suis pas capable de la tuer.

-Je suis surpris Katherine. Tu as bel et bien un cœur !

-Continue de rire Damon , si tu me tues tu n'auras plus aucunes pistes.

-Alors tu nous aides oui ou non ? Lui dis-je tout en serrant son cœur dans ma main de plus en plus fort.

Je vois dans le regard de mon frère, de la peur. Il sais que si je la tues nous aurons plus aucun espoir pour sauver Elena.

-Arrête Damon ! S'écrie t-il.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne trouves pas cela amusant ?

Je dévisage Katherine, au bord de l'agonie,essayant de se débattre.

-C'est ton dernier mot Katherine ?

Celle ci ne me donne aucune réponse.

-Si telle est ta volonté. Je pensais que tu aurais une fin plus tragique et plus glorieuse. Après tout tu a réussi à survivre à un accouchement, à la mort de toute ta famille, à un hybride durant 500 ans. C'est dommage.

Je m'apprête à la tuer quand soudain elle s'écrie :

-C'est bon je vais vous aider !

-Eh bien voilà qui est mieux.

Stefan m'observe, soulagé. Je la lâche et pars me laver les mains, tâchées de sang. Stefan me rattrape à la sortie du salon.

-Tu allais vraiment la tuer ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas averti de ton plan ? J'y est vraiment cru.

-C'était le but. Tu devais y croire autant qu'elle. Je te la laisse. Surveille là et appelle les autres pour les tenir au courant.

-Bien. Tu sais Damon, je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné mais je vais mettre nos différents de côté pour la ramener. A ces mots il fait demi-tour, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre.

Je suis dans ma chambre et enlève le sang de mes mains. Je m'essuie les mains quand tout à coup je ressens une douleur indescriptible dans ma main droite. Je la regarde et remarque qu'elle tremble. La douleur remonte le long de mon bras et finit par envahir tout mon corps. J'ai la sensation qu'elle me ronge de l'intérieur. Je m'appuie contre l'évier,commence à marcher mais ma vision se trouble. Je suffoque et dans ma chute fait tomber le porte savon. J'essaie d'atteindre la porte en rampant mais mes membres ont du mal à m'obéir. Ils sont crispés et me font terriblement souffrir. Je sens un goût étrange dans ma bouche, soudain un flot de sang en sort. Il coule en abondance. J'ai l'impression que tout le sang que j'ai dans le corps ressort par ma bouche. Je m'étouffe avec tellement il y en a. Je tousse et à chaque fois je crache le liquide rouge. Je vois ma vie défilée. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti une telle souffrance. La porte n'est plus très loin. Je tente de hurler et d'appeler mon frère à l'aide mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. Rien n'en sort mis à part ce satané sang. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens impuissant, mes membres refusent toujours de m'obéir. J'ai le sentiment de revivre ma mort en 1864,quand avec Stefan nous avons tenté de sauver Katherine. Nous savions qu'ils y avaient peu de chance. Nous nous sommes fait surprendre en train de la secourir et c'est à ce moment là que notre père nous a tué. Je suis tombé à terre et je ne pensais qu'a une seule chose , Katherine. Maintenant je ne pense qu'a une seule chose, Elena. Dans un dernier effort, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et appuie sur la touche pour appeler Stefan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Point de vue Elena

Nous arrivons enfin à Mystic Falls. Le soleil est à son zénith, je suppose donc qu'il doit être au alentour de midi. Je suis tellement stressé que je me met à jouer avec mes mains. D'un côté je suis toute excitée de rencontrer Stefan et Damon mais d'un autre j'ai une peur bleue. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'être Katherine Pierce. Je ne pense pas être apte de faire du mal aux Salvatore. Je ne veux pas jouer ce rôle et être la personne qui va séparer deux frères qui s'aiment pendant cent quarante cinq ans. Mais je me rends compte qu'après tout je suis comme Katherine. J'ai bien plus de points communs avec elle que mon physique. Je suis tombée amoureuse moi aussi des deux frères et à cause de moi ils revivent se qu'ils ont déjà vécu avec elle. Depuis que je suis vampire, je ne suis plus la même. C'est peut être pour cela que mes sentiments pour Damon ont changé.

La calèche s'arrête brusquement. Les chevaux trépignent, impatient d'être libérés et d'aller paître dans les prés. Je me prépare mentalement et entreprend de me mettre dans la peau de mon double. A l'instant où le cocher ouvre la porte je me demande comment réagirais Katherine et ce qu'elle ferrais à ma place. Emily descend avant moi. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite jusqu'au moment où c'est à mon tour de sortir du fiacre et de faire la rencontre de Stefan. Je pose le pied sur le marche pied,descends à terre et relève la tête pour croiser le regard pénétrant de Stefan, planté devant les marches d'escaliers de son imposante et magnifique demeure blanche. Il porte un bel uniforme brun clair et une chemise blanche avec autour du coup un nœud papillon noir et ses cheveux sont tirés vers l'arrière. Il ne ressemble en rien au Stefan que je connais. Il a l'air plus vivant,plus sûr de lui et surtout moins sérieux qu'a mon époque. Il est tellement beau avec son sourire et la lumière du soleil l'éclair lui seul tel un ange venu du ciel. Plutôt ironique vu la situation. Emily me laisse seule avec Stefan, devinant mon envie d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Stefan aborde la conversation un peu gêné :

-Bonjour,Mademoiselle me dit-il poliment en inclinant la tête.

-Appelez moi Ele... Katherine lui dis-je en me reprenant et en le dévisageant discrètement.

-Mon père m'a chargé de vous accueillir et de vous conduire à vos appartements.

-C'est très aimable de votre part d'avoir accepté.

-Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Vous êtes si charmante et très belle rétorque t-il en s'approchant et en me baisant la main.

Je rougis gênée par ce compliment. Stefan est très galant et serviable. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Celui que je connais a les mêmes qualités.

-Merci. Je vous suis.

Il prend mes bagages à bout de bras. Le voyant encombré,j'ai le réflexe de proposer mon aide et de tendre la main afin de prendre quelques affaires.

-C'est très gentille de votre part mais je vais me débrouiller,merci.

C'est vrai qu'au XIXème siècle,une femme dois juste être belle,s'occuper de la maison et des enfants. Pour moi cela risque de ne pas être évident les premiers temps. Je commence à monter les marches de la demeure et m'aperçois que Stefan ne me suis pas.

-Nous avons penser que vous préféreriez avoir un peu d'intimité. Je vais vous conduire à une annexe de la maison. Mais si cela ne vous conviens pas nous pouvons faire autrement.

-Cela me conviens. C'est une belle attention à mon égard.

Nous passons derrière la maison principale,l'annexe étant juste derrière. La vue d'ici est splendide. Ma futur demeure est située à coté d'un ruisseau qui continue son chemin dans la forêt. Le soleil éclair les parterres de fleurs autour de ma nouvelle maison. J'ai bien du mal à marcher du faite de ma robe volumineuse et de la chaleur.

-Puis-je vous demander quelque chose Mademoiselle Pierce ?

-Katherine.

-Oui veuillez m'excuser. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Stefan me paraît embarrasser de parler avec une belle femme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de cette façon.

-Pourquoi avez vous déménagé à Mystic Falls ?

Je réfléchis à ce qu'aurais pu dire la vrai Katherine. J'essaye de me souvenir rapidement de l'histoire de Katherine.

-Je ne me sentais plus très bien chez moi à vrai dire. Étant orpheline,je n'ai plus la sensation d'être chez moi à Atlanta dis-je tout en tenant ma robe pour faciliter ma marche.

-Je n'étais pas au courant. Toutes mes condoléances. Veuillez me pardonner pour mon manque de tact.

-Sa me fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Autour de moi tout le monde évite d'en parler mais j'en ais besoin.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je pense à toutes les personnes qui me sont chères que j'ai perdu. Mes parents adoptifs, mes parents biologiques, ma tante Jenna et Alaric mon tuteur et ami.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer. Il se rapproche de moi et essuie mes larmes d'un revers de la main.

Il est si tendre avec moi alors que je le connais depuis peu. Je me reprend et décide de parler à Stefan de toutes les personnes que j'ai perdu. J'ai besoin d'en parler et de faire le vide dans ma tête. Je vais devoir changer un peu la réalité étant donné que je suis en 1864, et à cette époque les parents n'abandonnent pas leur enfant.

-Les première personnes que j'ai perdu sont mes parents. J'étais très heureuse avec eux. Je me souviens du jour où ils sont morts comme si c'était hier. Nous rentrions chez nous quand la voitu.. la calèche est tombée à l'eau. J'avais la sensation d'étouffer et je savais que j'allais mourir. L'eau rentrais peu à peu dans mes pouvons. La fin était proche. Je me souviens avoir tendu la main à mon père qui était encore conscient. Il m'a regardé et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Ce fût ses derniers mots. Je me suis évanoui et je me suis réveillé sur la berge mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour sortir de l'eau.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.

-Je sais pas trop si c'est de la chance de perdre ses parents à l'âge de 16 ans. Après ce drame, j'ai vécu avec ma tante. Mais ce fût de courte durée.

Je réfléchis un moment pour tourné la mort de ma tante Jenna différemment étant donné qu'elle a été tuée par Klaus,l'hybride.

- Ma tante était la meilleure du monde. Elle était gentille, attentionnée. Mais je l'ai perdu elle aussi. Un soir elle était sorti rendre visite à une amie. Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. Au fond de moi je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le lendemain on m'appris la nouvelle. Ma tante fût tuée dans la nuit en rentrant par un animal sauvage. Le destin était contre moi. Mes parents puis ma tante.

-Vous êtes très courageuse d'avoir survécu à ce cauchemar. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour tenir à votre place.

-Il y a des jours je me le demande aussi. Mais vous ne connaissez pas la fin de l'histoire. Après la mort de ma tante j'étais effondrée. Aucun membre de ma famille n'a voulu de moi. Pour eux j'étais maudite. Alors c'est le fiancé de ma tante qui est devenu mon tuteur légal. Il s'appelait Alaric. Il n'aurais jamais dût s'occuper de moi. Le destin a fait que lui aussi ma abandonné. Je vivais avec lui depuis peu quand un jour je me suis rendu compte qu'il devenais de plus en plus fou. Les médecins ne trouvait pas de cause à cette folie. Je n'ai pas voulu le délaisser alors je suis resté avec lui. Mais plus les jours passaient plus Alaric était étrange, comme si il avait une double personnalité. C'était le cas. La maladie qui le rongeait la transformé en meurtrier et un jour il s'est tué. C'est à sa mort que j'ai décidé de partir d'Atlanta. Toutes les personnes dans la ville me fusillaient du regard. Ils pensaient tous que j'étais damnée.

- Vous avez perdu tellement de personne en si peu de temps. Il se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher. Ma mère est décédée quand j'étais enfant. Je ne l'ai presque pas connu mais j'en garde tout de même un souvenir. Elle est morte lorsque j'avais dix ans d'un accident.

-Pouvez vous me faire visiter votre propriété ?Dis-je en lui souriant pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-J'en serais très honoré. Nous voilà arrivés à votre nouvelle demeure. Je vous laisse vous installer tranquillement. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

-Merci de votre gentillesse Stefan.

-C'est normal. Vous êtes ici chez vous désormais.

Je reste sur le pallier et regarde Stefan s'éloigner en direction de la maison principale. J'ouvre la porte et entre dans le hall. A l'intérieur tout le monde s'affaire à remettre sur pied l'annexe. Les domestiques font le ménage et un homme vient chercher mes valises pour les monter à l'étage. Je ne vois aucune trace d'Emily. Le hall est splendide tout en étant épuré. Les murs sont blancs avec des tableaux des paysages de la région. Le sol est recouvert de marbre rose clair et au plafond un lustre de cristal. Je monte les escaliers grinçants qui sont juste en face de la porte d'entrée. Arrivée à l'étage je ne sais pas où me diriger afin de gagner ma chambre. Heureusement Emily sort d'une pièce à ma gauche.

-Votre chambre est au fond du couloir à droite Mademoiselle. Je suis installée juste ici dit-elle en désignant la pièce d'où elle est sortie.

Je rejoins ma chambre. Celle ci est très belle et elle est telle que je me l'imaginais. A droite de la porte d'entrée se trouve un magnifique lit à baldaquin en bois avec des voilages en soie rouges. En face du lit, un miroir sur pied en argent ciselé très sobre et juste à côté une coiffeuse assortie au miroir. Il y a aussi une commode en bois brut avec des poignées dorées. Le papier peint est blanc cassé avec quelque tableaux et au sol du bois marron clair. Juste à coté du lit se trouve une fenêtre dévoilant un paysage boisé. Au fond de la chambre, dans un coin, une petite bibliothèque remplis de livres. Mes affaires sont posés sur le lit. Ne ne sais pas quoi faire et décide de les ranger quand un voix inconnue m'interpelle :

-Laissez Mademoiselle. Je vais le faire.

Il fait une chaleur insoutenable dans cette maison. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque et prends le premier livre qui me tombe sous la main. Je préfère aller flâner dans les jardins plutôt que de rester cloîtrer dans ma chambre et de supporter cette chaleur.

Je fais le tour des jardins et décide de m'installer sur un banc en pierre à l'ombre des peupliers pour lire tranquillement. Je suis plongée dans ma lecture quand je sens un présence devant moi. Je relève la tête et remarque que cette personne n'est tout autre que Stefan.

-Vous êtes bien installée ?

-Oui très bien merci. Asseyez vous lui dis-je tout en tapant avec ma main la place à côté de moi. Il s'assied sans dire un seul mot. Je décide d'engager la conversation,impatiente de faire la connaissance avec le Stefan du XIXème siècle.

-Cela fait longtemps que vous vivez ici ?

- Depuis que je suis né à vrai dire. J'y vis avec mon père Giuseppe, mon frère Damon et quelques domestiques.

-Vous avez un frère ? Je l'ignorais dis-je en feignant d'être innocente.

-Oui. C'est lui le plus âgé. Nous avons sept ans d'écart. J'en ai 17 et lui 24. En ce moment il est sur le champ de bataille, il s'est engagé dans l'armée des Confédérés pour défendre notre pays. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Il y est allé plus pour notre père que par choix.

-Ils ne s'entendent pas ?

-Non pas très bien. Mon frère et mon père n'ont pas la même façon de voir la vie. Damon préfère s'amuser,profiter de la vie que 'être un mari exemplaire comme le voudrais mon père. Il a déjà essayé de lui présenter des femmes mais elles ne l'amusent que quelques jours, Damon se lasse vite de leur présence. Ils se disputent à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressent la parole. C'est ainsi depuis que je suis petit. Le plus difficile c'est que j'aime mon frère mais je respecte mon père. C'est dur d'être au milieu de leur conflit sans pouvoir agir.

-Oui je comprends. Vous êtes proche de votre frère ?

-Oui très. Dés qu'il est à la maison nous passons nos journées et nos soirées ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à le quitter. A chaque fois qu'il part au combat j'ai peur qu'il ne revienne jamais.

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un frère avec lequel vous vous entendez aussi bien.

A ce moment là je pense à Jeremy qui doit se faire du soucis pour moi. Il me manque déjà terriblement.

-Heureusement. J'aime mon père mais je ne pourrais pas tenir sans Damon. Je suis bien soulagé qu'il rentre définitivement à la maison. Notre père risque d'être fou de rage à son retour. Il voudrais mieux ne pas être dans les parages.

Je me lève,tends la main à Stefan et dit pour changer de sujet :

-Alors vous me faites visiter votre propriété ?

-Avec plaisir.

Je remonte dans ma chambre. Et soudain une idée me passe par la tête. Je cherche dans ma affaires pour voir si je n'aurais pas un carnet et de quoi écrire. Je trouve enfin ce que je cherchais et décide de mettre sur écrit mes aventures et mes rencontres. Cela me ferra un souvenir une fois revenue à mon époque. Je m'installe sur le lit et commence à écrire.

Cher Journal,

J'ai passée une journée magique. Avec Stefan, nous avons passés le restant de la journée dehors, à discuter et à faire plus ample connaissance. Il m'a montré ses jardins,ses fontaines et même un labyrinthe. J'en ai profité pour lui parler un peu de ma vie sans trop rentrer dans les détails pour ne pas faire de maladresse. Je me dis que finalement la vie en 1864 n'est pas si mal au côté de Stefan. Ma première journée ici c'est très bien passé. J'ai pu visiter Mystic Falls et surtout découvrir la splendide demeure des Salvatore. Le seul point négatif c'est que je n'ai pas encore rencontrée Damon. Peut être bientôt. J'espère que la suite de mon séjour ne sera pas trop mouvementé. Mais je pense qu'il le sera forcément du faite que je suis dans le corps de cette chère Katherine et non dans le mien.

2 jours plus tard...

Je cours dans la forêt à la recherche de nourriture. Le sang des animaux a toujours un goût infecte et immangeable. Je vais devoir m'attaquer à des humains mais se n'est pas chose facile. Je marche le long du chemin me ramenant chez les Salvatore. J'entends un calèche au loin qui arrive dans ma direction et décide d'attendre son arrivée. Je tiens ma robe qui n'est pas trop encombrante, heureusement pour moi, pour m'allonger au milieu de la route. J'attends patiemment la venue de la carriole. Les chevaux s'arrêtent brusquement en hennissant et en se cabrant. J'arrive à entendre les habitants du fiacre.

-Pourquoi vous arrêtez vous cocher ?

-Que se passe t-il ?

J'entends seulement deux voix différentes, celle d'un homme et celle d'une femme. Ils se demandent tout deux pourquoi la calèche s'est brutalement immobilisée. Le cocher descend de son siège et s'approche timidement de moi. Je ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux, prête à me délecter de son sang. Je le sens déjà chaud et dégoulinant dans ma bouche. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé et je sais que je vais faire un massacre. Même si Damon m'a appris à me contrôler je ne veux pas tenter le diable en laissant partir des personnes,ignorant si elles sont sous l'emprise de la veine de vénus. Je ne veux pas faire courir le bruit qu'un monstre est en ville, même si je sais que cela va bientôt se produire, je veux profiter de mon séjour avant. Le voiturier se penche sur moi. Je reste immobile et soudain lui agrippe la nuque avec mes deux mains. Je me lève sans le lâcher et lui dit :

-N'est pas peur. Ne crie pas. Tu ne vas rien sentir.

J'enfonce mes crocs dans son coup et son sang afflue dans ma gorge. Son sang a un délicieux goût sucré. Il essaye de se débattre en me tapant à l'aide de ses mains et en essayant d'appeler à l'aide mais je suis plus forte que lui. Je le laisse tomber au sol, quasiment mort. Je cours à une vitesse fulgurante et ouvre la porte de la voiture. Même en ayant vider le cocher de son sang, j'ai encore faim. Personne à l'intérieur. Ils se sont enfuis dans les bois. Je me concentre pour entendre leurs pas, leurs respirations haletantes et sentir leur peur. La chasse est tellement excitante pour un vampire. Je n'avais encore jamais tenté l'expérience, c'est l'occasion. Je les poursuis avec mes pouvoirs de vampire. Je m'arrête pour savoir dans quelle direction aller. La femme est tombée à terre en courant et s'est ouvert la peau. J'arrive à sentir son sang si enivrant. Je n'arrive pas à résister à la tentation et parviens à la retrouver, effondrée. Je m'approche lentement d'elle. Elle ne m'a pas vu. Elle est appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, le bas de sa robe est tout déchirer et elle saigne de plus en plus. Je me précipite sur elle, la relève sans qu'elle est le temps de réagir. Elle me fixe les yeux écarquillés et je m'aperçois qu'elle s'est ouvert le poignet. Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux et je le porte à ma bouche pour me nourrir de son sang. Elle hurle alors je l'appuie contre l'arbre et plante mes canines dans la chair délicate de sa nuque. Elle finit par se taire et je me délecte du sang frais. Je la relâche et m'en vais retrouver le dernier fugitif en espérant qu'il ne soit pas allé alerter les environs. Je le retrouve sur le chemin menant à la ville. Il est essoufflé et marche sans m'apercevoir. Je m'approche de lui et le pousse dans les buissons. Il est tombé face au sol et ne bouge pas. Je le retourne et le fixe. Ses yeux me regardent me suppliant de l'épargner. Je le relève sans ménagement et m'abreuve de son sang. Je le relâche encore vivant et lui dit d'une voix calme :

-Cours !

Il part sans demander son reste et moi je décide de continuer la chasse. Je le retrouve très vite et finis par me nourrir à nouveau de lui.

Je m'assieds à proximité du cadavre de l'homme. Je m'appuie contre un arbre, étant mes jambes, pose ma tête contre le tronc et réalise tout à coup ce que j'ai fais. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme sa. Je ne tue pas des personnes innocentes,j'ai appris à me contrôler et tout ceci à été réduis à néant. Retour à la case départ. La faim la emporté. J'approche mes mains tremblantes de mon visage et remarque qu'elles sont pleines de sang encore frais. Je me dégoûte et des larmes commencent à couler de mes yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Personne n'est là pour m'aider et me dire que tout ira bien. Je vais devenir folle si je n'arrive pas à me contenir. C'est dans ces moments là que mes amis, mon frère, Stefan et Damon me manquent. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir si je reste ici toute seule ? Je ne veux pas continuer à massacrer des gens. Je ne suis pas Katherine, je ne veux jamais le devenir. Je vois non loin de moi, un ruisseau et décide d'y aller pour enlever tout ce sang qui maintenant m'écœure. Je me penche devant l'eau et frotte mes mains et ma bouche. Je retourne auprès du corps de l'homme. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour cacher mon carnage. J'arrive près de lui et remarque qu'il respire encore. Je me met à sa hauteur,cherche un pouls et en trouve un. L'homme est en vie. Je me place vers lui, prends sa tête dans mes bras. Je m'entaille le poignet et lui met sur sa bouche pour qu'il se nourrisse de mon sang. L'homme s'abreuve et très rapidement ses blessures se referment. Je lui dit d'oublier se qu'il a vécu et il part comme si de rien n'était. Je vais voir si la femme est morte et constate que elle aussi est en vie mais cela tient à un fil. Je la nourris comme l'homme et la laisse partir, en pleine forme. Le cocher de la calèche lui par contre est mort. Je le transporte au fin fond des bois espérant que personne ne le retrouve et que peut être les animaux s'en chargeront.

Épuisée par ma journée, je rentre chez les Salvatore. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête trouver une solution pour rentrée chez moi et retrouver ma vie. Être Katherine Pierce est beaucoup trop épuisant à mon goût même si ma vie n'est pas tout les jours facile je préfère être moi. Pensive et distraite je ne fais pas attention où je vais et en arrivant dans la propriété des Salvatore je percute quelqu'un.

-Je vous pris de m'excuser.

La personne qui est de dos se retourne et me dit :

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne peux pas en vouloir à une femme aussi belle que vous.

A ma grande surprise ce charmant et élégant jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'est autre que Damon.

**Merci de laisser des commentaires pour que je sache si je dois continuer oui ou non ma fan fiction. Soyez indulgent c'est ma toute première. Merci à tous ! **


End file.
